


Waves

by Hoppspindel



Category: Kakuhida - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, M/M, handjobs, on a boat on a moonlit sea, they are both such romatics but they would never admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoppspindel/pseuds/Hoppspindel
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan goes on a boat trip





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short Reason!verse fic.   
> You don't have to have read Reason to enjoy this tho!   
> ~~~~~  
> http://reasonch1.tumblr.com   
> http://reasonch2.tumblr.com

Everyone around them was sound asleep. A man a few feet away laying in a hammock was snoring loudly, and Kakuzu was silently debating if murdering him in his sleep was worth the risk of drawing attention to themselves. Just a few threads wrapped around the man’s throath was all it would take and then finally the damned noise would be gone! Then maybe Kakuzu would be able to fall asleep at last.

Kakuzu sighed and turned around on his mattress, facing Hidan instead and trying to pretend he didn’t hear anything. He decided to let the man live. For now. It wasn’t worth the risk of exposure, and after all, who knew what could happen to the man when they finally reached the other shore?

Kakuzu and Hidan had come upon a vast lake while travelling south. The only way across was to rent a place on one of the passenger boats that crossed the water every day. Kakuzu had grumbled about the unexpected expense, but there was no helping it. They had to be at their destination in four days, and the lake was too large to walk around.

Although, Kakuzu had been able to save some money by renting sleeping spaces in the cargo hold instead of getting them a cabin of their own. Hidan hadn’t been very happy about that, ranting about flees and rats, but Kakuzu had simply ignored him and after a while he gave up and accepted the situation. Now that they lay here though, Kakuzu silently admitted that his partner might have been right in his complaints (not that he’d ever let Hidan know that). The place smelled dank of old sweat and worse and Kakuzu could swear he had heard the skittering sound of small feet running around the storage containers in the back of the space.

He sighed and tried to ignore the irritation growing inside of him. At the sound of his sigh Hidan opened his eyes a bit.

“I told you so” Hidan whispered in a sing-song tone and smirked.

“Shut up and let me go to sleep.” Kakuzu whispered back but the anger in his voice was cleary heard.

“Pfft, there’s no way either of us will be able to sleep in this shit hole. I can’t stand it anymore. You coming?” Hidan sat up on his worn mattress and nodded towards the stairs leading to the top deck. Kakuzu hesitated a moment before he breathed out a “Fine!” and followed his partner across the field of sleeping bodies, careful not to step on anyone’s limbs on his way.

They walked silently up the creaky stairs, passing the middle floor where the cabins were and continued upwards. As soon as they opened the doors to the top deck and felt the fresh air against their faces Kakuzu felt his anger fade away. The night was clear and there was no one else but them up here. A glow of light was seen from the bridge where the captain was still awake, steering the boat through the black waters. The sky was clear and the light of the moon reflected on the small waves playing on the surface of the lake. This was not so bad. They might as well spend the night here on deck.

Hidan stretched and let out a happy sigh. “This is so much better! I couldn’t fucking breathe down there. I swear the guy sleeping behind me farted in his sleep! Fucking pigs!”

Kakuzu was glad he had his mask on so his idiot partner couldn’t see the smile on his face. Hidan didn’t need to know that occasionally Kakuzu did find his ranting funny.

“If you say ‘I told you so’ again I will throw you off the boat.” Kakuzu said instead, (trying to sound annoyed) and walked over to the railings. He crossed his arms and leaned against the cold metal. He gazed out over the water. The night air was cool and the faint wind was pleasant, and Kakuzu removed his mask and cowl to enjoy the sensation fully. There was no one here that could recognize him anyway.

Hidan joined him at the railings, standing so close that Kakuzu could feel the warmth radiating from his body. It was nice.

“No you wouldn’t. You’d miss me too much.” Hidan said with a grin and nudged Kakuzu’s arm.

“Don’t get too cocky, brat.” Kakuzu said, but without any real conviction. Hidan chuckled and rested his head on Kakuzu’s shoulder. The small gesture of real affection was still something that was new to them. It wasn’t that long ago that they had only been “fuck buddies”, in Hidan’s crude words. Kakuzu had accepted long ago that his feelings for his partner might go deeper than that, but until the talk they’d had in a small hotel room a few weeks earlier Kakuzu hand’t been sure that Hidan had returned the sentiment.

A few strands of Kakuzu’s long hair was blown across Hidan’s face, and the younger man lifted his head from its resting place on Kakuzu’s shoulder and tucked those strands behind Kakuzu’s ear, caressing his cheek in the process. Hidan let his hand stay on Kakuzu’s cheek. His hand was warm and Kakuzu turned his head a bit, meeting Hidan’s gaze. A flutter of emotion spread through him. He had been alone for so long, and he had never expected to feel something like this for another person ever again. Hidan softly leaned in and their lips met. Kakuzu slid his arm around Hidan’s shoulders and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

The air was starting to feel chilly but Hidan’s body against his was so warm. Kakuzu shivered and let his tongue trail across Hidan’s bottom lip. Hidan let out a warm breath and opened his mouth further, meeting Kakuzu’s tongue with his own. Kakuzu pressed his body closer and Hidan put his arms around his neck, tangling his fingers in Kakuzu’s long hair. Kakuzu moaned at the sensation and felt Hidan grin against his mouth as he tugged harder at Kakuzu’s hair.

“Did I just discover a new kink of yours?” Hidan mumbled as he continued to place small kisses on Kakuzu’s lips. Kakuzu growled and silenced him with his mouth, pressing Hidan against the railings and grinding his crotch against Hidan’s. Hidan moaned and pressed back. He got the message. No time for talking right now.

Hidan untangled one of his hands from Kakuzu’s hair and slid it inside of his robes, finding its way into his pants. Kakuzu gasped as Hidan gripped his dick and started stroking, but quickly made room for his own hand between them and returned the action. They moaned together, trying to stay as quiet as they could while they stroked each other faster. Kakuzu buried his face against Hidan’s neck and Hidan could feel his heavy breathing against his skin. Hidan shivered and tightened his grip around Kakuzu’s hair. He moaned louder and arched his hips up against Kakuzu’s strokes. Kakuzu did the same and Hidan felt the railings press painfully into his back. It only enhanced his pleasure. Hidan found it extremely arousing that he could have this effect on the older man who normally was so cold and rarely showed any emotion (except for anger). Now Kakuzu was practically shivering against Hidan’s body and moaning softly against his neck with every breath he let out. Suddenly Kakuzu gave out a strangled cry and Hidan felt warmth covering his hand.

“Oh fuck Kakuzu keep going I’m almost there…” Hidan whispered as he jerked his hips upward against Kakuzu’s hand, which tightened its grip and moved faster. Hidan had to bury his face against Kakuzu’s chest as he came with a loud moan.

They stayed like that for a while, while their breathing evened out and they came down from their orgasmic high. Then Kakuzu had paper tissues from somewhere in the pockets of his robes and they cleaned themselves, still standing close together. 

“Hey, let’s find someplace to lie down.” Hidan said drowsily with a satisfied smile on his face and threw his used tissue overboard. Kakuzu agreed and they found a place where the crew had put some sacks and ropes against the wall of the bridge, just beneath the stairs. It wasn’t the most comfortable place to sleep, but they were somewhat sheltered from the wind and with Hidan pressed close to his side Kakuzu felt that he was starting to doze off almost immediately.

They fell asleep like that, lulled to sleep by the sound of the waves lapping against the hull.


End file.
